Lena
by 8ounce
Summary: Lena Luthor, everyone. T for alcohol/drugs. Leave me a comment, review, question?


_I'm paranoid._ The thought nagged at the back of her mind as she checked her purse for the Taser she knew was there. But she had to check. _Just in case._ In the back of her mind, Lena Luthor knew that she wouldn't need it. She was home; a place her work wasn't and where her mother wouldn't attack her. _In theory._ The stupid little voice at the back her mind wouldn't stop telling her she was wrong. The worst part was that there wasn't anybody she could depend on anymore. The youngest CEO in the history of National City was truly alone. _Kara's…with someone now,_ she thought bitterly to herself. _I'd missed my chance._ _Jess is…apparently, a pawn of my mother's._ Lena allowed herself a hiss of frustration, before running a hand over her face. Pacing barefoot in her penthouse, she was aware of the silence pressing against her ears. She let out a hiss of anger at herself and put on some heavy metal quietly on the speakers in the living room, before pouring herself a healthy amount of Patron and throwing it back, barely flinching at the fire that ran down her throat to her belly. Pacing slowly once more, Lena pinched the bridge of her nose as she realized that this time, she was truly alone. She had no allies, and no way of contacting Supergirl, the last person who wanted anything to do with her. She grimaced as she poured herself more tequila, downing it quickly and stoically. _There are clubs._ The voice nagged at the back of her mind. The CEO shook her head slowly. She wasn't the young, reckless girl she used to be.

 _"Hey, that's my…" The blonde protested as a mysterious brunette downed her drink, before setting the empty glass down and bracing her hands on either side of the bar and leaned forward._

 _"That's my cue to buy you a new one." The brunette purred into the blonde's ear, grazing her ear gently with her lips. The blonde gasped. The brunette's eyes flicked over to the bartender, who nodded silently and began to make a new drink. The blonde turned in her seat, crossing her arms._

 _"Who are you?" A slight frown appeared on the blonde's face. Lena grinned lazily, before slowly running her thumb over the other girl's bottom lip, as the bartender put the drink down behind the blonde._

 _"Wouldn't you like to know…" Lena nodded her thanks at the bartender before turning on her heels to walk, hips swaying, towards the rear exit. The blonde blinked in confusion, before chasing after the mysterious woman, drink forgotten. Pushing open the door to the rear exit of the club, she found herself in an alley, eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness, searching for the brunette, the latter who was leaned up against a wall, smoking a joint. Taking a drag, the brunette offered the blonde the joint. When the girl looked hesitant, Lena grinned. "C'mon, you know you want it." The husk in her voice captivated the blonde, and she leaned in, boldly taking a drag from the joint still between Lena's fingers, before leaning up for a smoky kiss._

 _That was old me._ Lena's thoughts battled in her head as she was jolted back into the present, shaking her head slowly and tossing back some more tequila. _Old me didn't care who I hurt, as long as I woke up in bed beside a hot girl._ Grimacing, Lena forced the thoughts from her mind. Before Lex, she had been reckless. She'd been aware of the wealth she had been adopted into and didn't care how she spent it. Back in college, she hadn't even had to try. She'd party until dawn, fumble her way through her assignments, and still graduated from Harvard and Princeton summa cum laude. She'd continued to drink her way through two masters' degrees from Princeton, one a Master's of Science in Engineering, another a Master's of Finance. Except by then she had graduated to lines of white, scraped together with a razor blade and inhaled as gracefully as she was currently throwing back tequila. After two doctorate degrees and a PhD behind her name, she didn't see the point. And when Lex went insane, she knew she had to step up and clean her act up. _It doesn't erase the past._ Lena shook her head. "But I tried." She whispered into the empty penthouse, looking at the bare, white walls and fumbling through her bag to place the Taser within her reach. The truth was that the young CEO _had_ tried. Under her direction, the company was currently going through an all-time high in grossing as well as market value. _But you can't have Kara._ "I KNOW!" The brunette screamed, before dissolving into sobs, collapsing onto her couch and crying into her hands. The emptiness she felt this time was different than when she was in college. In college, when she was younger, she didn't _feel_ for the girls she was hurting. To Lena Luthor, they were all just blurred faces. And everyone knew Lena Luthor was smooth. The next morning, she'd show up, not a hair out of place. But with Kara, this time, it was different. Lena was aware of herself. She knew that the company was doing better under her direction. But Kara, Kara Danvers… _She believed in you._ Lena sighed as she reached for the bottle yet again, to fill herself up with fire and burn instead of the emptiness.


End file.
